Walkthrough:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Chapter 6: Momentary Peace
Chapter 6 ---- ---- 'Planeptune: Neptune's Request' ---- ---- After the cutscenes where the girls ask for help in increasing Planeptune's shares, you will gain Noire's DX Silver series. Make sure to get the scene with Nepgear and Vert by talking to her in the Basilicom to receive Nepgear and Vert's coupling skill Broken Fannings. There is also new Nepstation broadcasts. Nepstation Quiz Answers: *Pudding *Deco *Abnes In order to advance the story you will need to accept and complete the Quest Pathos Mid-Age Blues. ---- 'Rei's Little Secret' ---- Once you have completed the quest, head to the Basilicom to see Peashy run off again. Of course, she runs into Anonydeath and mysteriously disappears and "falls asleep" for an unknown period of time. What is up with that girl. You will now need to accept and complete the quest Mistaken Greeting?. ---- 'Anonydeath is Close' ---- Once you have completed the quest, head to the Basilicom for a scene where Peashy mysteriously causes everyone to fall asleep. It appears as if the Seven Sages are up to something very tricky and Peashy is the key. After the scene, re-enter the Basilicom and Peashy's "dad" will want to take her away. ---- 'Peahy's Daddy!?' ---- After the truth has been revealed, there will be nothing left to do except accept the quest Envy Detestable. ---- 'Rei's the Mommy!?' ---- Once you have completed the quest, head to the Basilicom and Abnes will appear and tell you what's really going on. Meanwhile, Anonydeath has brought Peashy back to the Seven Sages hideout. I guess it's time to go rescue the kidnapped kids. ---- ---- 'Metroid Shelter: This Base Belong to Us' ---- ---- Start by heading all the way north in the man-made rooms and grabbing the Superior Spear (PP) from the room with the flag. Now return to the previous room and take the eastern passage into the magma cave. Take the southern branch first to some gathering points and make sure to get the two treasure in the northeast corner with Killer Aim x4 and Beam Buster Neo (PP). Return to the split and take the northern passage to the zone, getting the Industry First! x4 near the exit. The next area is a big open area with the objective crystal in the far back. Start by heading around the outskirts to the west and grab the Healing Pod by the flag. Continue clockwise around the area and grab the Eject Button and Life Fragment from the middle of the room. Directly north is a P. SP Charger that you should get before cutting to the east side of the room and saving. At the objective crystal, it appears as if Abnes' info was not only true, but it also wasn't a trick. Mr. Badd will greet you with his icky creatures and challenge the girls to a fight. After the fight, the devastating truth of the children's location will shock the girls and they will run for the hills to try and stop Plutia from going nuts. While discussing what just happened, with Plutia being crazy Sadie, a new person will fall from the sky and land on the faithful pillow that is Noire. Unfortunately, this new CPU is not a friend. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory walkthrough